you're so cute when you blush!
by anime kaz
Summary: 10 cute short stories of Link and Zelda sharing a kiss. How many ways can you make someone blush?
1. beach

Authors note: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really glad you all like it. Sadly curiousity got the better of me so I thought I might add in this little vote on the chapters to make things a little interesting. Basically if you wish you can review and say which chapter is your favourite! after i get a good ammount of votes i will choose the winning short story and make it a single, longer story of a few chapters. Anyways enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, I do not own Link, Zelda or any other characters, I don't own anything to do with Zelda except a few copies of the games and the mangas. Yet I'm okay with that :D

You're so cute when you blush.

Beach

Zelda carefully made her way past the rocks making sure link hadn't followed her, before she carefully stripped off her T-shirt. A black bikini was the only thing left to cover her body which made her blush instantly. She was already embarrassed even when she wore a t-shirt over it let alone wearing the bikini by itself. Never had she been in such little clothing. But this is what Impa had said was the common attire for the beach. Besides she only had to bear with it until she washed the sauce off her t-shirt. Why did her sandwich have so much sauce in it? Despite all these con's there were definitely more pro's when it came to the beach. She enjoyed swimming with Link, and even he looked more relaxed in his t-shirt and shorts, although he did mention he preferred wearing his blue tunic when swimming, something about breathing under water.

She took a few steps toward the water but as she stepped on some sea weed she found herself falling onto the rocks, twisting her ankle as she tried to gain some balance. She failed and as She Slowly sat up she watched with horror as the tide took her t-shirt away. She whimpered, watching the T-shirt drift further out whilst she held her ankle gently.

"What do I do now?" She moaned as she tried to stand. Pain shot through her ankle and once again she found herself sitting on the rocks. Normally she would call out to Link but she couldn't let him see her in so little clothing. She sighed as she began pondering her choices.

"ZEL! ARE YOU OKAY?" Link's voice, laced with concern, floated over the wind and rested on her ears. Zelda tensed as she heard him coming closer. She hesitantly looked up to see a very worried...and red link standing before her. She tried to show she was fine but could only manage a nervous giggle.

Link looked at Zelda with wide eyes, if it was at all physically possible he was sure his jaw would have hit the ground by now. A deep red blush crossed his face and he was sure if he didn't tear his eyes away from the divine figure before him he was sure he would get a nose bleed at the least. He finally diverted his gaze to the sea and finally found his voice

"Errrr. What happened?" he asked, trying his hardest not to look at the princess.

"m-my t-shirt... I tripped and the sea stole my t-shirt..." Zelda mumbled. Link began to chuckle as his blush calmed down

"it STOLE your shirt huh?" he laughed as Zelda looked down in embarrassment. Suddenly she felt something wet being pulled onto her head. She opened her eyes to see Link's bare chest right near her face, his t-shirt now covering her body.

"Better?" He asked. He looked more relieved than Zelda but she found her heart skip a beat as she was happily greeted by one of his amazing smiles.

It was Link's hearts turn to skip a few beats as he received Zelda's sweet smile back. It didn't help that his white t-shirt wasn't working as well as he had hoped it would.

"Yeah, it is better. But I'm afraid I hurt my ankle." Zelda said as she looked down at her ankle. Link gently took her delicate ankle in his hand pausing when she tensed in pain. He smiled and slowly leaned over pressing his lips gently on her ankle.

Zelda went red as she watched the hero of time kissing her ankle. He did it so gently, so tenderly that She couldn't remember her ankle ever hurting. He looked up and smiled

"Better?" he asked as he licked his lips.

"hmmm salty." He muttered to himself as Zelda found herself searching for the some form of word. Finally she found one that she could hopefully get out despite her shocked state.

"W-Why..."

"hmmm. I just thought might kiss it better. Didn't work? Oh well guess I will have to carry you then." And with that he picked her up bridal style and carefully made his way out of the rocky area. Looking down at the flustered Girl in his arms he smiled saying

"Zel...You are so cute when you blush." As she found her head resting on his bare chest she could feel herself getting 'cuter' by the second.


	2. cooking

You're so cute when you blush

Cooking

Zelda hummed happily as she peeled a rather large potato. She knew cooking would be harder then it looked and she also knew that she merely needed to ask and food would be ready for her. But she wanted to prepared the picnic lunch for her and Link herself.

She yelped as the knife slipped across her finger cutting it deeply and sighed as she watched the blood slide down her hand. This wasn't the first time she cut herself.

She had cut herself when cutting up the sandwich,

She had cut herself when slicing the fruit for the fruit salad,

She had cut herself when slicing the lettuce for the coleslaw,

And now she had cut herself when she was attempting the potato salad.

She was seriously considering banning herself from sharp pointy things. And the oven. It had burnt her when she went to take to cake out. Maybe Link would be happy with cereal for lunch?

She didn't bother looking for bandaids again as she already couldn't find any and all the other cuts weren't as deep as this one. With another sigh she sat the knife and potato down and went back to contemplating about what to do with the cut. A hand gently cradled her bloodied hand and as she looked into the worried, caring eyes of Link she smiled happily.

"Sorry were you waiting long?" She asked. Link nodded as he examined her hand,

"Yeah a while. Didn't realise you were going Emo though..." Zelda giggled at his comment before replying

"Maybe I should get a cook to take over before I bleed to death..." She gasped as Link kissed her burn. She watched silently as he kissed each of her cuts, licking the blood away as he did so. She felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart pound harder. He finished with her newest cut, kissing it longer than the rest, before pulling out a bandage and gently wrapping her hand.

"There. Now you won't get an infection...by the way..." he looked up and gazed into her eyes

"If you keep cutting yourself like that I might end up like a vampire." He smiled a mischievous smile before picking up the knife and potato and skilfully finished the peeling for her.

"Also..." he said, tearing Zelda's attention away from her hand

"You're so cute when you blush" he smiled slyly as Zelda's eyes widened, realisation hitting her like a brick. She then smiled as she looked at her hand once again. Maybe she should cook every day?


	3. tears

You're so cute when you blush

Tears

"LINK!" Zelda called out as she ran up to the man clad in green. Link stopped but he did not face her. He couldn't.

"Please...Don't go." Zelda said through as she grabbed the back of his tunic. She gripped his clothes hard with a single hand as she bowed her head down and hid her eyes with her hair. Link stayed motionless as he spoke calmly.

"Zelda...I am the hero of time. I have to go and stop this war..."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Zelda nearly screamed as she shook her head.

"You don't have to go...if you...if you die...I-I..." She couldn't get the words out; they seemed to be caught by that lump that formed in her throat. The cold wind chilled her to the core and the silence was deafening. But she didn't move, she didn't raise her head and she didn't let go of Link's tunic. She felt a gentle hand rest under her chin and slowly lift her head up so that her teary eyes looked into the deep pools of blue that were Links eyes. He smiled a sweet confident smile as he spoke

"Me...The hero of time...die? Nice to know you have confidence in me. Don't worry Zelda. I promise I will come back. After all..."

Link leaned forward and kissed the tear that had begun to run down Zelda's cheek. He smiled as he continued

"...Who will dry your tears if I died?" Zelda smiled as she watched him walk away, her confidence in him restored and her hope that when he returned...he would dry away her tears of relief and joy.

"by the way...Zel..." Link turned and smiled that trade mark, mischievous smile he usually carried "You're so cute when you blush."


	4. rice

You're so cute when you blush

Rice

Zelda and Link quietly sat on the balcony of Her room. Rice balls lay before them as the laughed and talked like usual. It was so nice to be able to take a break. Zelda from her official royal duties and Link from his heroic adventures. It was rare for them to both get a moment of peace so they enjoyed these moments to the fullest. They enjoyed every smile shared, every laugh and every word.

Zelda even enjoyed it when Link would absentmindedly play with her long blonde hair, twirling it between his fingers; and Link enjoyed it when Zelda inattentively touched his arm when she talked.

Zelda Enjoyed the way he tilted his head to the side when he smiled and Link enjoyed the way her eyes sparkled like gems when she laughed.

Link Enjoyed how the angelic princess sighed in the moments of silence and Zelda enjoyed how Link's eyes were calm and full of emotion when he gazed at her.

"You have rice near your mouth." Link pointed at Zelda with a smile. But as she raised her hand to brush it away Link grabbed her wrist, pulled her closer and kissed her, just missing her lips. He let her go, Zelda now blushing in shock, as he smiled a mischievous smile

"don't worry...I got it."He said.

Yes...They both enjoyed rice on Zelda's face.

Link let out a giggle directed at the frozen, blushing princess sitting before him.

"Zel...You are so cute when you blush!"


	5. wolf

You're so cute when you blush.

Wolf

Authors note: this is dedicated to Judal98 who suggested I write a twilight fanfic after reading my story 'a cruel sense of humour' but seeing as I haven't finished the game I hope this quick little oneshot will suffice for the time being!

"LINK HOW COULD YOU PLAY IN THE TOWN IN YOUR WOLF FORM AGAIN?" Zelda yelled at the large green/black wolf that sat before her. She sighed as she rubbed her head, the wolf's ears lay back and he bowed his head as she continued

"Don't you know they are thinking of calling hunters out here to rid the town of this 'so called' wild beast?" She sighed again as she slowly kneeled on the ground and scratched him behind the ear.

Zelda let out another sigh. She was terrified. What if he's secret was found out? What if it wasn't and he was killed as a wild beast? The thought haunted her sleep lately and she couldn't shake the feeling.

Link on the other hand couldn't resist running around town, playing practical jokes. As the hero of time he had a front to keep and the urge to 'play' seemed to creep up a lot lately.

If a wolf could smirk Link would have been sporting a nice broad one as he ponced on Zelda and lay on her stomach, licking her face till she giggled.

"LINK STOP THAT" She yelled between giggles. When she opened her eyes a blush spread over her face, she could feel Link's human body over her and a smile on his face, he didn't attempt to move.

"L-Link Your heavy...Get off." She tried to order but it came out more nervous than demanding. Link leaned over so his mouth was near to her ear. She felt his warm breath tickle her ears as he whispered

"Will you play with me then?" She felt her heart pound as he slowly sat up, helping her up as well, a crooked smile decorated his face as he awaited her answer.

She bit her lip and stared at him blankly. What exactly was he asking...

Does he mean... No he wouldn't ask her something as bold as that! Although they loved each other they weren't even engaged...but he did ask in such a seductive manner...does he really want to...No she couldn't do such a thing!

"Well?" He asked. He smiled and rested his forehead on her own "I'll take your silence as a yes." And with that he jumped to his feet and smiled like a child with a new toy

"GREAT I WILL GET THE FRISBEE! Meet you in Hyrule fields for a game of fetch!" He ran off out the door. Zelda sat frozen for a moment before bursting into laughter, both relieved and shock, surprised with how childish the hero of time could be sometimes. He poked his head through the door and added

"by the way Zelda...I guess that lick could be considered a kiss huh?" Zelda's blush returned as Link giggled. He left her to regain some composure as he laughed to himself

"She is so cute when she blushes!"

Authors note: hope it turned out alright. :D


	6. baking

You're so cute when you blush

Baking

Malon giggled as she looked two people- two teenagers- a girl and a boy- a princess and a hero- covered in baking dough and frosting. Her gaze drifted to the floor to see a bag of flour and a bag of sugar spilt everywhere.

"I just asked you to mix it while I checked on the horses. What happened?" Malon queried as she tried to stifle a laugh. Both of the guilty party looked down and blushed wildly. This cause Malon to become very suspicious.

"Well?" she asked again

Earlier after Malon left the kitchen:

"It was sure nice of Malon to teach us how to bake!" Zelda exclaimed as she whipped the frosting.

"Yeah. And we get to eat it latter!" Link commented as he dunked his finger into a bowl of chocolate cake batter. Before he could place his finger in his mouth He heard a scream coming from Zelda's direction. He turned, worry dominating his expressions, but upon seeing the beautiful princess on the ground, with the frosting bowl on her head that expression soon melted into laughter.

"How..." Was the only word that managed to escape between his laughs.

"I slipped and accidently threw the bowl into the air." She stated as she began to stand up. Obviously annoyed at Link for laughing so hard. He finally calmed to a quiet chuckle as he picked up a towel and tried to wipe the frosting from her hair.

"It's all gooped up." He giggled as he held out some sugar covered hair.

"Ewww. Now I have to have a shower..." Zelda whined as she felt the frosting that stuck to her hair. Before she had a chance Link kissed some frosting off her nose, so quick she didn't have time to react. He then lifted her golden locks to his lips and licked them.

"Yum...Want a hand?"

"LINK!" Zelda screamed in surprise jumping back and bumping into the table, her hand hit a chopping board and the bowl of cake mix that Link had been occupied with earlier, went flying off the board and landed on Links head. Zelda giggled as Link stood there dripping with cake mix. She laughed a little louder as Link wiped his finger across his cheek and licked it.

"Yum!" He smiled. Zelda stepped closer and licked his cheek.

"Definitely yummy!" She giggled. It was Link's turn to blush. Not only did Zelda actually lick his cheek but now they were standing so close he could feel her breath brush across his chocolate covered face.

"I'M back!" Malon's voice called out. Both princess and Hero jumped backwards, knocking flour and sugar all over the floor as Malon entered the kitchen.

"Ummm. Food fight?" Link offered his excuse. He and Zelda could not calm the blush on their cheeks as Malon examined them again.

'they are definitely cute when they blush.' She thought as she sighed, smiling a sweet smile before leaving to find the mops.


	7. mask

You're so cute when you blush

Mask

Zelda, dressed as Sheik, sat high in a tree, Link whom was rather disappointed was sitting next to her.

"Why are you dressed as Sheik?" he asked in a flat and rather annoyed tone.

"Have you ever climbed a tree in a dress?"

"But your hair is tied up and looks short." He whined. Zelda raised an eye brow

"So?"

"So I like it when it's long! It looks soft and golden!" Link sighed as he looked out at the setting sun. Zelda giggled and shook her head.

"And your eyes are red... and you look like a guy! It spoils the moment." Zelda couldn't believe how much he was whining. Was it really that bad? After all she was still herself. Same voice, same laugh, same person! And he knew she was a girl. Besides...She thought she looked pretty good as Sheik, she was sure she didn't look ugly. Why did it bother him so?

"And I don't like the mask."

"Why is that?" She said sounding slightly irritated.

"It covers your beautiful face and gorgeous smile!"

"I'm sure you can deal with it for a little while." She huffed as she crossed her arms. Link leaned over kissing her lips, if the mask had not been in the way.

"See. The mask is no good." He smiled cheekily as he turned his attention to the sun set once again. Zelda began blushing furiously, happy the mask hid the blush but kind of sad the mask was in the way of his kiss. She definitely saw the pro's and con's of a mask. She pulled the mask higher up her face, still blushing brightly as Link spoke

"You can't hide it. You're so cute when you blush, mask or not." He smiled.

"know what else I hate about that getup?" he asked. Zelda shook her head.

"Why bind your chest? How do you make it look so flat when it obviously isn't..."

"LINK!" Zelda yelled as she slapped him. He chuckled

"You're looking cuter now Zel..."


	8. cookies

You're cute when you blush

Cookies

"Wow! These are really good!" Zelda said as she slipped another biscuit in her mouth. She was Surprised Link actually baked them...wait a minute...they taste familiar...

"Link..."

"Yes Zel." Link said smiling as he sat on his bed.

"Saria baked these didn't she?" Link bowed his head and nodded. When he had heard Zelda was coming for a visit he wanted her to be welcomed into his house. He cleaned it from top to bottom, he even managed to get buttercup, his pet cow out (don't ask how, he is still shocked it worked) He even asked Saria to bake cookies and show him how to make tea!

Zelda saw his ashamed expression and smiled.

"The tea is delicious Link, maybe the best tea I ever had. Thank you." Link looked up at her, his face filled with Joy and pride. Please that she liked his tea. He watched as she took another biscuit, delicately taking small bites and smiling a smile that made his heart melt.

"Are you going to eat one?" She asked as she placed the biscuit partly into her mouth

"Yes...yes I think I will." Link said as he leaned forward, taking the part of biscuit that was left hanging out of her mouth into his, kissing her before the biscuit broke and he was able to pull away, chewing on the piece of biscuit happily.

"Best one I've had by far." He smirked.

Later that night:

"So Link...How did Zelda like the cookies?" Saria asked as she sat on a log, her fingers stroking her ocarina gently.

"She couldn't get enough of them." Link chuckled, a light blush rising to his cheeks. "She really is so cute when she blushes." he added, causing the child like Saria to raise her eye brow at the full grown hero sitting next to her.

"Link if you keep doing things to make her blush she might hurt you."

"Nah... Cause...I think she makes me blush just as much." He smiled as a far off look rule his eyes.


	9. sweet dreams

You're so cute when you blush

Sweet dreams.

Zelda leaned against a large shady tree, basking in the warm sun and enjoying a light breeze. She looked down at her lap and admired the sleeping Link whose head lay on her lap. She watched as he breathed in and out gently. She couldn't help but smile at him as she brushed a few strand of his fringe away from his eyes. It was peaceful and relaxing, and with Link fast asleep she couldn't help but think.

When was the first time she fell for this unlikely hero? Was it really the first time they met? Well that was more a little kid's crush. She remembered how hard her heart beat when she was disguised as Sheik...She wondered how she managed to keep up her act back then. Maybe because Link had treated her like a man. Either way she knew he was the one when she first revealed her true self to him, shedding her sheik disguise. When she saw the happiness in his eyes and that smile that warmed his face when he saw her, she felt her heart go wild. She remembered how her heart nearly tore in two when she thought he might lose against Ganondorf and how when she had to send him back to his time she was sure she felt her heart shatter...Thinking he would never return to her side.

But he did come back. And he never left her. He saw her every day, helped her with royal duties so that she had more time to play. He and she studied under Impa even though he was already skilled. She cherished every moment with him and longed for every moment that would come.

Often she found herself dreaming, about past times they had

about times she wished would happen in the future

About him. She loved him so much. And she would treasure everything about him. Every memory and hope she held she would keep in her mind and heart.

With those thoughts whirling in her mind she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Please don't leave my side." She whispered. She tensed as Link stirred, rolling on his side so his face was toward her waist and mumbled sleepily

"Five more minutes." She held back a giggle.

"Five more minutes honey just five mor..." Honey? He called her a sappy, lovey dovey nick name? She blushed a little at that. It was then he seemed to bury his face in her lap causing her to blush furiously.

"L-Link..."

"Five more minutes. Sweet heart." He groaned again. Zelda calmed herself and leaned back on the tree. She decided to let him sleep he was obviously really tired and It was just her lap... okay so he was calling her sappy names in his sleep but surely she could handle that...

"Darling...can we eat bacon for breakfast." Now he was calling her darling in his sleep. She took in a breath and tried to calm herself again. If only he wasn't so cute when he slept or if only he didn't talk in his sleep! Her blush calmed and so did her heart. Finally she relaxed and closed her eyes, the sun tempting her to sleep. It didn't take long before she slipped into silent slumber.

Unbeknownst to her Link was smirking in her lap, one eye open as he looked up at her. Noticing she was now in a deep sleep he slowly sat up, hoping not to disturb her and kissed her forehead as gently as possible.

"I won't leave your side...Sweet dreams my love." And with that he lay his head back in her lap and watched her sleep, a smile crept on to his face as he thought to himself...she really is cute when she blushes.


	10. can u get kidnapped more often pleaz

You're so cute when you blush

Final short story

Can you get kidnapped more often please?

Zelda looked down at the ground that passed under her feet. Her gaze drifted to the horse that trotted next to her. The sound of the heavy rain and Epona's hoofs were all she could hear. She looked at the one whom lead her by the hand and bit her bottom lip nervously. Link did not turn and face her, nor did he speak to her. He was obviously upset but Zelda had no idea how to apologise. She just ended up staring at their hands that were holding each other's so tightly. She could feel his hand ever so slightly tremble. Was he really that mad?

"L-Link..." he didn't reply. She looked at her feet again before continuing

"I-I'm sorry Link. I thought he needed help." Link snorted at that and for the first time in hours he spoke, his voice was low and stern

"Zelda you can't trust everyone. Because you followed him to 'help' him he managed to kidnap you! And because of your stupidity I had to travel for days trying to find you and when I did HE NEARLY KILLED YOU!" His tone rose into yelling and Zelda cringed.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID AND TRUSTING ZELDA? HASN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS? WHAT IF I DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME? WHAT IF YOU DIED?" His yelling became more animated as he waved his free arm around. Lightning flashed in the distance and Link felt Zelda suddenly stop. He slowly glanced over his shoulder, gazing at the drenched beauty. Epona stopped beside them and nudged the princess gently. Zelda trembled, she didn't know whether it was due to the cold or her anger but she couldn't stop trembling. Her free hand clenched into a fist as she began yelling back

"I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BURDEN! OKAY! I'M SORRY I TRUST THE PEOPLE OF MY KINGDOM! I'M SORRY I GET IN TROUBLE ALL THE DAMN TIME AND YOU HAVE TO COME TO MY RESCUE! WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO? AM I MEANT TO IGNORE THE PLEA'S OF MY PEOPLE? AM I MEANT TO HIDE IN THE CASTLE AND NEVER SEE DAY LIGHT? IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO BE SO DAMN HEROIC! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU FEEL IT'S YOUR HEROIC DUTY TO SAVE ME! I'M SORRY I'M JUST A STUPID GIRL!" She tried to pull her hand from his but he wouldn't let go. He slowly turned and tried to look into her eyes but she refused, denying him that option.

"Is that what you really think? You think it's my duty?" She still refused to look at his face so he continued

"I'm sorry I called you stupid. I didn't mean it. I-I was Just..." he paused as he too looked down at his feet "I was scared. I don't save you out of duty. I save you because I can't imagine a moment of my life without you. I don't have to save you, I WANT to save you.

Yes I think you are too trusting, yes I think you step into danger too easily, but damn it if I haven't fallen in love with even those qualities of you. I love how much you care, I love how you talk, how you laugh, and how you smile...I even love you when you cry! I love every part of you! Your generosity, your courage, your beauty, your..." Link's eyes widened as his mouth stopped talking, suddenly becoming more preoccupied with the two soft lips that had pressed against them. Zelda stood on her toes as she kissed Link passionately and after a moment of shock Link closed his eyes and kissed her back, letting her hand go. Her hands clutched the front of his wet tunic and his arms wrapped around her cold wet body. They felt the rain pour down on them and run down their faces. Lightning and thunder clashed in the distance and they took no note. They felt themselves and themselves alone and nothing else, they were in a world of their own and they didn't want to leave. Finally Zelda pulled away for air and took a couple of steps back. Link seemed shocked as he raised two fingers to his lips and gently touched them as if unsure what just happened. A deep blush crossed his wet cheeks as he looked at Zelda, blown away by her kiss and unable to tear his eyes away from her, for the first time noticing how her wet dress clung to her shapely body.

Zelda smiled blushing slightly as she admitted

"I love you to Link." And with that she took Epona's reins and began leading her away, leaving Link still frozen in one spot.

"By the way Link...You're very cute when you're blushing." She added. Link smiled as he thought to himself 'not as cute as you. He ran to her side and put his arm around her waist as he smirked, asking

"If that's my reward for saving you, do you think you can get kidnapped tomorrow?"


End file.
